


Hunting

by Ishbell_Pishbell



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Aogiri Tree - Freeform, F/M, Kirishima Touka Mention, Oneshot, Platonic Relationships, cute Naki, implied non consent, lil bit of violence, nothing really bad, second work, tokyo ghoul re, yay friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 19:54:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2553560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishbell_Pishbell/pseuds/Ishbell_Pishbell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic in which Ayato, Hinami and Naki are out hunting and perhaps get a whiff of suspicious persons.<br/>Sorry I'm bad at summaries.<br/>It goes off on a few tangents.<br/>Set after Tokyo Ghoul but a bit before Tokyo Ghoul: re</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunting

It was a long while since Hinami Fueguchi was last able to hunt with Ayato Kirishima and Naki. Their responsibilities for the Aogiri Tree took up much of their time, but whenever the boys had time spare; it would be spent feeding. In earlier days, Hinami would never have killed for her prey. Her pacifist nature still raised conflict in within her about taking a life. But the peaceful times had passed along with her father and mother, onii-chan and onee-chan. 

Hinami was the last one left, and she knew she had to continue for their sake.

“Hinami,” Ayato called to her, standing only a few feet away, “What’s going on down there?”

Hinami trained her ears in on the humans in the alleyway. She could hear four sets of voices in the night. She took in a deep breath, smelling the air surrounding them.

“Three males,” Hinami spoke confidently, “One female. Sounds like she’s in trouble.”

“Who cares?” Naki rudely commented while laughing. “They’re nothing more than food to us anyways.”

As much as Hinami liked the ghoul, sometimes Naki could be just downright cruel. When they first met, Naki seemed somewhat unstable. With time she began to realise that underneath the psycho, he was a big softie. Protecting viciously those he cared about. To be honest, he reminded Hinami of someone else she cared deeply for. 

However, Naki’s words lit a fire in Hinami and her cool demeanour quickly vanished as a growl rose in her throat and a scowl painted her face. When she was just about to teach the older ghoul a lesson, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Ayato stared at her with a authoritative gaze. 

‘He’s not worth it,’ his look told her, ‘let it go.’

As frustrated as she was, Hinami appreciated Ayato for looking out for her this way. While she could most definitely handle herself in a fight with Naki, having a brawl here would most likely result in their meal being alerted. They didn’t really have time to find anything else.

Ayato gave a quick nod to the other two ghouls and dropped down to the scene bellow, both Hinami and Naki quickly following. Her feet lightly touched the ground and she delivered a sharp blow to the torso of the male in front of her, hearing his spine crack as it broke under the force of her punch. She brought out her Koukaku kagune to slit his throat. His corpse fell almost gracefully onto the cold alleyway ground.

Hinami locked eyes with the woman in front of her and felt a shiver down her spine as she realised that she was no older than Hinami herself. Although her previous attackers lay dead at her feet, the look of horror in the woman’s eyes only increased as she took in the sight of the ghouls surrounding her as she desperately tried to hold onto the torn remains of her shirt.

Hinami wanted to tell her to run. To never return to this scene. To be thankful for the life the three ghouls from the Aogiri Tree had returned to her. But before she could bring a single word to her lips, Ayato snuck behind the victim and twisted her neck, her body collapsing in a mess.

Surrounded by the dead, Hinami felt less satisfied than ever. She looked to her left to see Naki already feeding hungrily on the corpse of the biggest male, clumsy and messy as the ghoul was at everything in life. She turned her head to see Ayato staring at her expectantly, waiting for her to choose her meal. 

These hunting trips were a test for Hinami, to decide how much she still connected to her pacifist ways. Refusing to comply with the Aogiri Tree’s way of ghoul supremacy resulted in some form of punishment for Hinami. The psychological discipline was the worst, where they forced her to torture others or kill someone in a particularly gruesome way. After a time, Hinami understood that refusing one horrendous act would only lead to her having to commit another, even worse act. 

She guessed their method was effective. She didn’t question orders anymore.

She took the body of the man she herself killed and sat a bit away from the other two ghouls. She never did appreciate others watching her eat. As she ate, an unsettling feeling grew in her stomach. As much as she understood that meat was meat, she couldn’t help but mourn for the lives taken in front of her. She said a silent prayer in her head for the life she once knew. 

But wishing doesn’t get anyone anywhere in this cruel world of ghouls and men.

As she took another mouthful of tender flesh, an awkward scent hit Hinami’s nose. A scent that did not belong in this world, that of human and ghoul flesh crudely assembled.   
‘Onii-chan,’ Hinami first though. Her eyes darting around her surroundings excitedly before the realisation hit her. Onii-chan is gone, Hinami reflected, sadness threatening to overtake her. 

Taken, just like everyone else.

It took a few seconds for Hinami to remember the strange scent and as she did, nervousness flooded her being. 

“Ayato! Naki!” Hinami whispered sharply, catching the ghouls’ attention, “Up.”

Carrying their leftovers with them, they made their way back onto the roof of the nearest building. Rule one of casual hunting; never leave a trace of your meal.

“Hinami what was it?” Ayato asked urgently. Moving closer to the female ghoul, he locked himself in a defensive position as if ready to respond in a moment’s notice.

“There was an unusual scent,” Hinami explained, “half-ghoul.”

“There are no half-ghouls walking around the city,” Naki stated arrogantly “The only two we know of are back at headquarters living comfortably.”

“You don’t think ….” Ayato asked Hinami while ignoring Naki completely, “Could the rumours be true?” A smile played on his lips as he thought of the possibility. Hinami reflected how much Ayato loved a challenge, even when the thought should cause alarm in any sane ghoul. 

“I don’t know,” Hinami replied. She moved away from the other two ghouls to the corner of the building, following the scent. Half concealed, she peered out into the crowd of people and was faintly able to establish the source of the peculiar scent. Making their way through the crowd away from her location she eyed the two males. The taller one had a neat head of purple hair, the shorter had a mess of white hair with black roots beginning to show. For the second time that night, Hinami felt a chill in her spine.

Ayato moved again to take up position on her right. 

“Do you see them? Should we try to take them on?” Ayato whispered in her ear.

“No,” Hinami lied, “I can’t make them out.”

Ayato relaxed and moved to rest upon the ledge of the building, looking at her with a smirk on his face. She knew he saw through her lie, but he obviously wasn’t in the mood to call her on it. 

“So what do you want to do now Fueguchi?” Ayato teased. “Go hunt some Doves? Kill some more useless trash in alleyways? Pick a fight with some other ghouls?”

“Go back to headquarters, we have work to do.” Hinami snapped back. Ayato may be the closest thing she had to a friend at the moment, but even she grew tired of his shit occasionally.

Naki came to take up position on her left.

“Aww, why do you have to be so serious all the time Hinami?” Naki mocked, “The night is young. Let’s cause chaos!”

“Go ahead,” Hinami replied emotionlessly, “I’m returning to Aogiri.”

Without another word, she left the two ghouls and broke into a run, jumping across the rooftops in an eager attempt to achieve a few moments alone. 

She felt unsettled about the scent she detected. Hearing footsteps closing in on her, she recalled each scent, one new and different, and one startlingly familiar.  
A pang of uncertainty went through her as she realised she still vigorously remembered onii-chan’s scent.

But it wasn’t possible to encounter it again tonight.

Hinami understood something was different now, and as Ayato and Naki caught up to her, she felt more insecure than ever before in her life.

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't really know how to finish it properly, so I attempted something deep and meaningful :P  
> Second work, Feedback good and bad would be appreciated.


End file.
